


Hello World!

by Morriganx



Category: Hello Internet - Fandom, Internet Personalities
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganx/pseuds/Morriganx
Summary: Brady Haran and CGP grey outside the podcast. Going on all kinds of adventures!*no smut, you dirty shippers.*all gore will be labeled with an asterisk and shouted in your face in the beginning notes.





	Hello World!

**Author's Note:**

> in this episode: meet Morri!
> 
> *moon walks onto stage*  
> HELLO TIMS!  
> ...  
> *cicadas*
> 
> welp, anywho; hi! I'm M0rriganx and this is my first HI fanfic. Hello internet is an amazing podcast I discovered a year ago and... well I'm going to let the review speak for itself.
> 
> "Thoughtful and Entertaining 
> 
> by RhapsodyinStu  
> The two have very enlightening and enjoyable discussions if their first episode is any indication on the series' future. I would heartily recommend it to most people, and I would say that for fans of CGP Grey it is an absolute must-listen.  
> I am greatly looking forward to seeing where it goes from here."
> 
> shining ain't it folks?
> 
> *****************
> 
> well, this fic is dedicated to the Tims I am very fond of, join us on discord, they're all amazing people! https://discordapp.com/invite/WxkRSwF
> 
> ****************
> 
> this fic is also. well. Dedicated to exploring the bond between our dear hosts better. And have Brady drag Grey out for adventures the real Grey would never do.
> 
> this is very much a work for a community so suggestions in the comments or discord would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> thanks and I love ya!  
> <3

Hello internet!

 

I ask of you, my dear Tims...  
what would happen if Grey got dragged to mount Everest, if we set down Brady in the window seat of a plane whose engine is ON FLAME.

what will happen to our beloved hosts?

Stay tuned and find out on HELLO WORLD!

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is just a chapter to have the story "exist" while I work on other works.  
> Dear Tims, feel free to suggest ideas in the comments!  
> don't worry, I'll get back to it.


End file.
